Common equipment utilized in the painting of household and commercial surfaces are a paint roller and paint tray. However, after completing a painting job, trays are often difficult to clean, causing a mess, additional cleaning time, and inconvenience. Typical trays can also leave a dried-on paint residue that can ruin future painting projects. The vacuum sealable paint tray liner described herein provides a convenient, and effective solution to the issue described above.